Roses
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Another entry to the Azusa/Yui shipping boat... Ehehe, can't help it :)


Azusa had been thinking for awhile.

What would Yui like for Valentine's Day this year?

They weren't romantically involved, yet, sometimes the young kouhai wished they were. There was no use denying it - Azusa had fallen for the airhead. Over time of course.

The other's noticed almost immediately when Azusa would go pink in the cheeks around Yui...When she would try to talk to just Yui and only her. Sometimes, she would even leave Ritsu out of a conversation she was having with Yui.

But the problem wasn't with Ritsu. Hell, it wasn't even with Ui either (surprisingly). She actually liked watching the episodes when Yui and her would be talking in the Hirasawa household outside Yui's bedroom, and Ui would simply stare and smile. It didn't even feel like a hated or annoyed smile...It felt...Happy and relaxed?

Azusa shook her head as she half sat/half lay on her black sofa. What kind of SMILE would that be anyway!?

She had thought of perhaps singing to Yui...But that would only be either giggled at or smiled at. She wanted it to be something Yui would look after. Nothing too obvious...But nothing too over the top.

Azusa groaned loudly as she leaned backward into a more laid down position. "ARGH!" She half yelled trying to get her frustration out.

She looked at her phone and thought about ringing Yui...

Until she fell asleep that is...

* * *

 _ **[Azusa's Dream**_ World]

* * *

"Huh?"

Azusa whispered to herself as she looked around. "Oh great..." She muttered as she saw multiple things in her vision. "Did I fall asleep again?" Asking herself a rather obvious question, that she apparently didn't have the answer to.

"AZU-NYAN!"

Azusa yelped as she saw Yui's body in front of her face. "YUI!" She yelped again. "How many times!? Stop glomping me of no-where! I could have a heart attack, you know!"

"Ehehehe, I 'ove you Azunyan!" Yui proclaimed. Nudging her face into Azusa's.

Azusa thought to herself for a moment. 'Maybe these aren't so bad...' She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Yui. "Warm..." She muttered.

"Azunyan? Azunyan? Azzzuuuuuunnnyyyaaaannnnn?"

* * *

 _ **[Outside Azusa's Dream World]**_

* * *

"Azunyan? Azunyan? Azzzuuuuuunnnyyyaaaannnnn?"

Azusa was rocked awake by Yui's voice on her phone. She had actually DIALED Yui's number while being asleep!

Azusa went red in moments. "I...uhhhh...Hi Yui..."

"Azunyan! You don't normally call me!"

Azusa growled. "Yes I do! You just never pick up!"

"Ehehehe, what were you gonna ask me?"

Azusa blinked. "Eh?" She bit her tongue. She was about to ask the very question she had been mulling over - But decided it should be a nice surprise as she had the idea in her head now.

"Can I meet you somewhere? I've got something for you..."

Yui's voice came back moments later. "Ne, what is it Azunyan? Anymore treats and Ui'll put me on a diet!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT ONEE-CHAN! I SAID YOU COULD!"

"Leave me alone!"

Azusa sighed, sometimes the Hirasawa sister's were an enigma to themselves.

"Yui?"

"I'm going over Azunyan's, Ui! I'll be back in awhile!"

"YOU'D Better not eat any sweets until after dinner!"

"Ummm...About that...Bye!"

"ONEE-CHAN! GET BACK HERE!"

Azusa sweatdropped. "Just...Eh? What did you say Yui?"

"I'm coming over yours!"

"I'm not even dressed!" Azusa yelped as she bounced up and looked at her closet.

"You'd better hurry then! Ehehehe!"

"Don't you giggle at me! This is hard!" Azusa grabbed some clothes in a hurry. "MOU!"

"Ehehehehe! You're worse than me!"

Azusa shook her head. "No, you are!"

* * *

 _ **[A little while later - 40 minutes]**_

* * *

Yui sat in the Nakano household's kitchen/dining room while Azusa went off to get the Valentine's present she had gotten her older friend.

"This might seem cliche' but..."

Yui looked over to where Azusa was hiding behind a corner of the room she couldn't see. She was bright red though.

"Eh?"

Azusa walked around the corner in a flash of a second and handed Yui a bunch of red roses. "Here you go Yui. Happy Valentine's Day"

Yui didn't know what to say apart from go into a deep blush of her own. "I..."

Azusa smiled even though she didn't know what to say herself. "I got you these as I thought of all the times I...I enjoy your company...P-please don't ever leave...I'll miss you too much..."

Yui smiled after a few seconds, putting a hand behind her head and leaving one to hold the roses. "Tha...Thank you Azusa...I'll...I'll always be here...'cause I think..."

Azusa felt her heart shift up in tempo. Was Yui about to-

"I think I love you"

Azusa felt her heart glow in happiness. Yui actually...So her response! Of course! Have to be professional about this!

Azusa's smile widened. "I love you too Yui! I bought some cake for you as well to enjoy with m-" She looked around, the airhead was gone. "Yui?"

"Woah...THIS CAKE IS HUGE!"

Azusa sweatdropped. "At least let me finish my sentence!"

"You're starting to sound like Ui!" She heard Yui gasp. "Don't tell me you're gonna be Ui number 2!?"

Azusa giggled nervously. "Probably..."

Yui made her whining noise that made Azusa smile. "Now, now, I'll get the cake cut up. You handle the tea"

"Consider it done Ma'am!"

"Seriously - When will you grow up?"

"Never!"

"Ah...yeah..."

The start of a new way of life...

For both Azusa Nakano and Yui Hirasawa.

Or should we say...

Azusa Hirasawa...In future terms of course.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my drabble at 03:22am this morning! [At least that's when I stopped writing xD]


End file.
